A Rude Awakening
by The Anime Cat-502
Summary: A trilogy of DP Meets PJ. Follow the journey Percy takes to return to back his own realm. With the help of some new found friends, will they make it or will the they be trapped forever in the land of cartoons? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Percy's P.O.V.

"He's right!" a voice sounds from behind us. We all turn around and see a girl in a black hoodie, denim pants, blue eyes, black converse, and pink highlights leaning against the stable doors.

Danny was in shock. What did she mean? How could she speak horse? What is _she_? All these things race through my head. Dany was staring in horror. I have to do something, I whip out Riptide and point it at her. She looks over and smiles, her blue eyes gleaming.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"_Ya, go boss." Blackjack says._

She smiles and turns to a dingy black mist that flys toward me and becomes solid a foot away from my face.

"Raven, Raven Underwood." she says looking me over her eyes gleaming curiously.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, correct." Raven says looking over. I'm still holding my sword at her.

"How in the world do _you _know me?" Danny had gotten over his shock and was in her face with his sword at her neck.

"I judge souls dead of course in the realm of Hades." she says unfazed by the deadly weapon.

"Hades" I growl. "How can you speak horse?"

"I've talked to you late siblings, Jackson." her voice smooth and calm so unnatural.

"How do you know us?" Annabeth's turn to question the freak.

"I asked my father."

"And who would that be?"

"Hades, I cursed for eternity with him." she said jokingly.

**Hey, Raven, yes I know, has very sueish characteristics. Yes she did kinda show the characters up. I plan to make her a supporting character. She has died ages ago so she's able to hone her powers fairly well I didn't say perfectly. She won't always show the characters up this secene she did but this might be the only. Sorry to all of you people who dislike her qualities I will bring her out better in other seneces but just remember this is Percy's P.O.V. so of course she's going to be a freak or a menace to them. She's strange and worst daughter of Hades. So leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON. All I own is my 0.C., no I'm sorry she's not related to Grover.

Danny's P.O.V.

"Who are you?" Percy demands.

How in the world did she know who I am? I never announced to the world did I? This is too weird. She turns into dark black mist and flies toward Percy's face, becoming a solid a foot away.

"Raven, Raven Underwood." she says looking Percy over her eyes gleaming curiously.

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, correct." Raven says looking over. Percy's still holding his sword at her.

I pull out my sword when I get over my shock. I march up in her face, Percy has his sword out but I just stick it right at her neck. She knows too much.

"How in the world do _you _know me?" I ask before Percy and Annabeth get the chance to answer.

"I judge souls dead of course in the realm of Hades." she says unfazed by the deadly weapon.

"Hades" Percy growls under his breath. "How can you speak horse?" he proceeds to ask.

"I've talked to you late siblings, Jackson." her voice smooth and calm, so unhuman.

"How do you know us?" Annabeth's turn to question "It".

"I asked my father."

"And who would that be?"

"Hades, I cursed for eternity with him." she said jokingly.

I don't know who Hades is, but Percy most certainly doesn't like him.

Chiron walks in the stable to see what the ruckus was about.

"Raven is that you? I thought you were dead!" He seemed dumbfounded and so did Percy.

She seemed mildly insulted but changes into that eriee black mist and flies toward him and lands a foot away like with Percy.

"Hello Chiron, really long time no see," She greets, "You thought right, I am dead."

We exchange dumbfounded glances.

"A lot has changed since I was last here." She said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it has but why are you here?" Chiron questions.

"Ya know, visiting."

"Visiting who?"

"I didn't say it had to be someone."

"Raven why are you really here?" Chiron says sternly.

She shrugs her shoulders, "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff, Raven?"

"I don't get this conversation at all."

**Sorry there's one thing I need to mention about Raven's appearance she has brown hair with pink highlights. I have made a goal for myself, I can not have chapter under 400 words that includes author's notes. I have to build up gradually. She's attempting a mission from her father but it's confidential so she does want to tell Chiron. The way she could tell Dannynwas half and half is because she is basically a soul reader. She knows the difference between dead and alive.**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON. All I own is my O.C. no she's not related to Grover sorry.

Raven's P.O.V. (An O.C. P.O.V. OH NO)

Chiron walks in the stable to see what the ruckus was about.

"Raven is that you? I thought you were dead!" He seemed dumbfounded and so did Percy.

I'm truly only mildly insulted I've been died for a while. I change in to a black mist and fly toward Chiron. It's my favorite way to move quickly.

"Hello Chiron, really long time no see," I greet become solid a foot away, "You thought right, I am dead." I've been that way for a while I think.

The trio exchanges dumbfounded glances.

"A lot has changed since I was last here." I say trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it has but why are you here?" Chiron questions.

"Ya know, visiting." I'm on a confidential mission, I can't let Chiron know.

"Visiting who?" he presses.

"I didn't say it had to be someone."

"Raven why are you really here?" Chiron says sternly.

I shrugs my shoulders, "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff, Raven?"

"I don't get this conversation at all." I try to think of a way to get Chiron off my back. Then a kid comes flying in the doors.

"Chiron come quick we're under attack by an enemy I've never seen in my life!" the kid panics.

" Come on let's go!" Chiron motions us out. I reach in my hoodie pocket and pull out a black dagger which quickly grows to a black sword with a purple glow. Everyone shutters and I know why, the sword is enhanced with the power of the dead. It's creepy but the first gift from my father so I treasure it. I'm glad Chiron decided not to ask and it's the perfect distraction I think sarcastically. We run to the border there are campers fighting and others being pull out by what I believe are the modern Apollo kids. Then we see the monsters, I've know their kind, Manticore! A ancient creature with the body of a lion, the wings of a bat, the tail of a dragon or scorpion, that usually kills the prey leaving no remains. In this case most get away before being ripped to shreds or being poisoned to death.

**This is why this story is rated T because I plan on fight scenes. Not like; "and guts and blood are flying across the battlefield and hit people in the face," or " and the are bodies littering the ground with ripped off limbs". That disturbs me to read and mentally kills me to write. I did do reaserch on the Manticore, it's a Persion legendary beast that ended up on the Greek list. Almost 500 words, yay. Leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON. All I own is my O.C. no sorry she's not related to Grover.

Percy's P.O.V.

Chiron motions us after a kid gives some grave news. A lot of things race through my mind as I race to the border. What is with that sword Raven was holding it makes me shutter just thinking about it, second what could be so dangerous Chiron has to get involved?

We reach the border the scene is horrific, these lion creatures with bat wings and dragon tails are trying to maul random campers. They have large shark like teeth and drip venom from their mouths or have spines along their backs. Raven appears to know what those monsters are. Then it dawns on me these are manticores. Chiron's face is paler than usual. Danny doesn't know what the heck these are but he knows their dangerous.

Campers are staggering off the field holding their wounds being escorted by Apollo children or just carried of the field. Others just aren't ready to give up yet and will fight to,their last breath! I look for Clarisse because I'm sure she's in there ripping these things a new one.

"Okay, stay close and watch each others backs if someone gets, get them out!" I say. Everyone nods in agreement and we charge into battle. Annabeth to my left, Danny on my right. Raven bringing up the rear we for an open circle so we can rotate if necessary.

Two manticores leap out and begin to circle us, we hold our swords out in their faces.

"What do we have here?"one of them taunts in a low trumpet like voice.

"Is it dinner or lunch?" the other sneers in a high trumpet like voice.

"Lunch, you twit." the low voiced.

"Snappy," the high voiced.

"They'll give you something to snap at, get them" he commanded leaping at Annabeth drool hanging from the sides of his open mouth. The high pitch one sprang at Raven. Annabeth and I fought the low pitch while Danny and Raven fought the high pitch one. I got the underbelly of the beast, and he began to bleed gold sandy dust. His expression became pained.

"You would have make a fine meal." he rasped. I begin to see how skinny the beast is but he tried to eat Annabeth! That doesn't deserve pity.

"The only fine thing you'll make is a rug, if even that." Annabeth comments before he burst to dust.

Raven and Danny finished off the other but more came. Where are they coming from? Wh fought through a crowd of people and demons until I think we found where they were coming from. There was fairly large hole how where we going to close it?

"Watch my back," Raven says. Concentrating hard she manages to close the hole on a manticores nose.

**I think that's as far as will go with gore. For those who don't know me I'm a hemophob( afraid of blood). I might get a little more descriptive but not to much. Oh and do keep in mind Danny's obsession is to protect so the scene kills him because he doesn't want to expose himself. This is 566 words so happy. Leave a comment.**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON. All I own is my O.C.

Danny's P.O.V.

We push trough a mob of people and these things, Pecy, Raven, and I swing swords Annabeth stabing with a dagger. Their weapons destroy the monster while mine puts them on ice. Raven's pretty good with a sword but she seems a out of practice. We stumble feet away form a hole in the ground, monsters are pushing and shoving trying to get to the surface.

"Watch my back," Raven says. Concentrating hard she manages to close the hole on a manticores nose. "That should keep them down." she seemed to be contemplating something but thought better of it.

I notice the arm of her hoodie is torn and the the "blood" of a monster on her skin. She notices too and brushes it off, her arm perfectly fine. Had she be grazed by one of the monsters claws but it haven't reached the skin? No one else seemed to notice but me so I hold my tongue for now. No need to falsly accuse someone even if they're creepy.

We charge back into the mob, dust is scattered across the ground along with some red grass but nothing incredibly gory. The piles of dust growing large, I look out of the corner of my eye, Raven is glowing like her aura is a darker purple than her sword. Her is expression incredibly determined. This girl is insane, I don't get this at all! What is with her, she so inhuman like

Percy begins to notice, a shock look takes over his facial features.

"What is she doing?" he mouths. I shrug my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" he yells to Raven to make himself heard.

"Huh?"she ask a manticore becoming dust at her feet.

"What are you doing?" he ask again.

"Oh, it's the negative energy in the air." she yells back.

(AH SUEISH LINE BREAK RUN FOR YOUR LIFE)

* * *

After the Battle...

"What was the glow about?" Percy ask.

"Well, umm, I , uh." Raven stutters.

I'm curious as to see what this is.

"Well?" Percy narrows his eyes.

"It's a Hades thing." She says quickly.

"Sure," Percy says skeptically before walking away and I go as too.

**So I have no clue what to say other than I know this is a rather short chapter, sorry. Percy's still skeptical about Raven. Notice in the first paragraph I say she's out of practice with her sword, one less sueish characteristic, yay. I've noticed this all of my O.C. are dead, what's wrong with me. I mean my first O.C. in Roaming the Ghost Zone was dead and something went wrong in the reseraction. My second was born dead in Clockwork's Son. My third is here, thus Ravens inhuman characteristics. What is wrong with me, why am I ranting, huh. Do excuse the random rant, leave a comment.**


	6. Micro Chapter

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PAHNTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Third Person P.O.V.

The earth quivered and shook right outside the Hades Cabin in the middle of the night. A skeleton arose from the spot and gray flesh poured the bones. It creeps in the cabin, a floor board squeaked, Raven's eyes flew open and it ran over and covered her mouth. She mutter something colorful.

"Shhh," it says.

Raven gives him a shocked glance before she realized who he was. The skeleton nodded and removed his hand from her mouth.

"Have you found the one?" he whispered.

"Well, is everything running smoothly?" she replied.

"Yes, your father sent a message." he answered.

Raven scanned the message.

"Hey, can you carry a message?"

"Yes."

"Tell him 'I'll get there when I get there." her aura beginning to flare.

The skeleton nodded before he disintegrated.

Then Raven turned over and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

**Yes, I get it it's a micro chapter, I'm sorry but it's kinda late for me on a school night. I'm just lucky to be posting I figure I ought to, and this is what came to mind. No I'm sorry I will not reveal the notes content because it would spoil the story. Speaking of which, the note it made her mad and thus the aura flaring in which I may or may not explain in the next chapter. It may or may not make sense but I will explain things, so leave a comment.**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON. All I own is my O.C.

Raven's P.O.V. (sorry ran out of Mary Sue puns to say here)

The skeleton nodded before he disintegrated.

Then I turned over and fell back into a peaceful slumber.

The Next Morning?...

I don't know exactly what awoke me but it wasn't good. I race out te cabin door, I feel an unusual presences of the dead. Danny must have felt it too, and woke up his friends because he, Anabeth, and Percy were looking around. I glance back and see what I think is a clock hand open up into a swirling vortex of another dimension. From it a soul in a purple cape, purple robe, a clock in his chest, a clock connected to a chain on his waist, gloves it watches, blue skin, crimson eyes, and scar through his right eye.

"Clockwo-" the ghost grasp Danny by his shirt and yanked him through the portal.

"What are you waiting for quick before it closes!" I shout to Percy and Anabeth.

We jump through and find ourselves floating in a mysterious realm. The ghost and Danny are up ahead. He opens amother portal and throws Danny into it before disappearing.

"Come on let's go!" Anabeth calls as we drift through the eerie realm before leaping through the portal ourselves.

We land hard against the pavement, Danny stood and dusted himself off.

"I don't know what was wrong with Clockwork, he's not usually that way." Danny says in a smooth tone, like being pull through a portal by a "friend" was normal.

"Danny is that really you?" came the voice of a women in a blue hazmat suit.

"Danny!" came the voice of a man in an orange hazmat suit. The two of them ran over and tackled Danny in a hug. A third person in black shirt and blue pants joined in. It was very apparent these people are his parents.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, it good to be home." came the muffled words of the highly missed son.

"Hey everyone, let's celebrate! Everyone climb in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!" Shouted Danny's dad. Everyone was then shoved into the RV and went on a very wild ride back to the Fenton residence.

**I'm really sorry for the late update I've been really busy with school and I now have another fandom: Hetalia! No I won't ditch my old one but I probably won't write in the other fandom for a while. Oh who saw this happen? If you did leave a comment saying you did. If not, yay plot twist! Leave a comment!**

**Edit: hey I've begun writing in a my new fandom so if you could cheek it out and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Danny's P.O.V.

I slammed hard against the asphalt, I don't know what Clockwork's problem was today but someone sure ticked him off. I get up and dust myself off, scanning my surroundings I realize Clockwork, sent me back to my dimension and, man, did it feel great. Sure I'd miss Percy and Anabeth but home is where I belong, as the duty deputized hero of Amity Park I must protect these people. Not to mention I've been missing Sam. I turn to look at the portal and I see my friends, and Raven on the asphalt.

"I don't know what was wrong with Clockwork, he's not usually that way." I say in a smooth tone. They give me a funny look but I really don't mind.

"Danny is that really you?" I turn around and see Mom in her usual blue hazmat suit.

"Danny!" Along with her is Dad dressed as usual. The two of them ran over and tackled me in a bear hug, Jazz joins the giant hug, I've missed them so much.

"Mom, Dad, Jazz, it good to be home." I words muffled under the heap of family.

"Hey everyone, let's celebrate! Everyone climb in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle!" Shouts Dad. Everyone was then shoved into the RV and went on a very wild ride back to the Fenton residence.

Fenton Residence

I jump out and make a mad dash for the phone in the kitchen, I have to talk to Sam, boy is she going to be mad, I have to let her know I'm okay!

"Hey Sam"

"WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN, IT'S LIKE YOU DISAPPEARED OF THE FACE OF THE EARTH, WHAT THE HECK!" I cringe I should have suspected this.

"Listen I'm sorry"

"I'M SORRY, OH MY GOSH, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I just got home." I hear her hang up, I might as well brace myself, I go and stand at the front door.

Sam comes marching up, and then she hugs me? I don't get women, one minute they're yelling at you and the next they're huging you. I breathe in her sweet scent and embrace her anyway.

"You got some nerve, Fenton!" she says lovingly.

"Hey, Danny, why don't you introduce us to your new friends!" my dad's voice ruins the moment.

"Yeah, Danny. Where have you been?" Sam's voice questioning.

"I'll explain later."

"You'd better."

The two of us walk through the door and find everyone sitting in the living room.

Percy is the first to speak "My name is Percy."

"My name is Anabeth."

"My name is Raven."

"Well, I'm Jazz, you'll have to excuse our parents, their obsessed with ghost!"

"Okay, Jazz, I know most of what we do doesn't make sense but other people might enjoy it." Mom says in a sugar coated voice.

"Hey, Jazzerinss, why don't you go grab the plate of fudge, while I blabber on about ghost!

**Hey, _mon ami, _sorry for the late update there's a little umm how do I put this nicely, a troll taking down stories any second person, I'd take it down. I love writing second person but that's what I've gotten in trouble for, yeah I get it it's a violation of the guidelines and blah,blah,blah. I don't care if that was a run on sentence it can suck an egg for all I care. So if you can't tell I'm really peeved about it and that's just a heads up. Well sorry about the angry rant, leave a comment. P.S. _Mon ami _is French if you couldn't tell.**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Percy's P.O.V.

"Hey, Danny, why don't you introduce us to your new friends!" Danny's dad yells to Danny.

Danny walks through the door with a black-haired, purple eyed chick in black. She looks goth but Danny doesn't seem to care, he scans the room for a moment before inwardly sighing.

I'm the first to speak "My name is Percy."

"My name is Anabeth."

"My name is Raven."

"Well, I'm Jazz, you'll have to excuse our parents, their obsessed with ghost!"

"Okay, Jazz, I know most of what we do doesn't make sense but other people might enjoy it." Mom says in a sugar-coated voice.

"Hey, Jazzerinss, why don't you go grab the plate of fudge, while I blabber on about ghost! then we're all left with Danny's extremely loud father.

"Umm, can we all hang out in my room?" Danny ask nervously.

"Yeah, sure but we have some really cool new inventions."

Jazz puts the tray of fudge down and follows us up the stairs.

"Thanks, Jazz for covering for me."

"No problem, so where did you go?"

"Yeah Danny." the goth chick teases.

"He was with us, we're not from here. We found him on the ground and took him in the camp infirmary." Anabeth says quickly.

Danny leads us into his room and shuts the door behind him. "Anabeth is sorta right. I was fighting Vlad in the Ghost Zone when he shot me through the portal and I was knocked unconscious."

"So that's why your cheast was steaming, but why weren't you hurt?"I blurt out.

"Because, I'm half ghost."

"I understand, but would you mind showing us?" Raven says moving around the room. A blue wisp comes from Danny's mouth.

"Now couldn't be a more perfect time!" his eyes flash a glowing green. But before he could demonstate his dad bust into the room.

"Where's the ghost?! The Fenton Finder says there's two in this room!"

"Sorry Dad there's no ghost here." Danny lies. I can see why he's a ghost, his parents are ghost hunters. Wow, that's tough.

"Jack, I think it needs more work." Danny's mom steers her husband out the room.

Once they left, "That was close, but where's the other ghost?"

Raven shrugs.

**Hey, I thought I'd give you two chapters in the same day. Raven's the second ghost, why? She's dead and in a diferent universe, and according to that logic the demigod's powers are close to nullified. Why? It creates drama. Leave a comment.**


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Danny's P.O.V.

"Jack, I think it needs more work." Mom steers her husband out the room.

Once they left, "That was close, but where's the other ghost?" I ask, transforming into Phantom

Raven shrugs. She looks me over with her _bright red eyes_. Wait _red_ eyes? Didn't she have blue eyes back when we were at camp? I scan everyone from camp and they have changed a little too, I wonder if we entered another universe and that's what this is. Percy's sea green eyes change to the same bright ectoplasmic green eyes I have as Phantom. His hair looked like he had been through a wind tunnel strands kinda stuck out everywhere. Annabeth's intelligent gray eyes had become a luminous blue-gray. Her curly blonde hair became slightly wave as it draped across her shoulders. But Raven was the on who changed the most, she floated inches off the ground give her an instant give away to who the second ghost was. Her blue eyes had changed to a blood red, her hair had become spiky and punk like as it fell past her shoulders. I shook my head trying to clear my rushing thoughts. Raven of all people was the second ghost, why did life hate me so.

"R-r Raven you're the second ghost." I stutter.

Her glaze continues to scan my room, "that would explain why I can't feel the ground. What are ghost like around here?" she asked with the abnormal curiosity back in her voice.

"Well we fly basically everywhere we go. Umm we can phase trough solid objects, and become invisible. We umm-"

"I think I get the gist of it." she said put a finger over my lips.

"Umm I wouldn't do that!" Tuck said glancing over to Sam. Sam was giving Raven a rather cold look.

Raven just laughed a slightly insane laugh and flew to the other side of the room and began to look at my space posters.

"Ugg, she rubs me the wrong way." Sam whispered in my ear.

"Well it's not like you're dating," Tuck says because he eavesdropped.

"Tucker!" the two of us yelled in unison.

"Why aren't y'all dating you'd be a cute couple." Raven says without glancing over. There was a mischievous gleam in her eye as she spoke.

**Hey, yeah I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated. I guess I'll begin with news my birthday just passed, I can't tell for privacy reasons. You never know who's on even the slightest info can be potentially dangerous. Sorry being paranoid. I changed character appearances because I have nothing better to do. I want to thank all you for reading this because like nobody reads these. Oh one last thing, if any of you know about Hetalia or are part of the fandom I'd appreciate some support on my extreme AU because I have a wild imagination.**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM OR PERCY JACKSON.

Raven's P.O.V.

"Why aren't you two dating, you'd be a cute couple." I state bluntly. The two are obviously meant for each other, Danny practically ran to her. She is certainly lucky to have such a guy.

"Umm"

"Well"

"I-" the two stutter over their words. I snicker to myself, the two blush embarrassed.

"So, you the town hero or something?" I ask honestly.

"Why do you ask?" Sam remarks, "It's not like your going to be accepted as a hero in one night."

"I wasn't looking to become one, he just struck me as such the way he held his ground."

"Huh?" Sam looked to him expecting an explanation.

"We kinda ran into a problem." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Speaking of problems, how are we suppose to get home? Not that we don't want to hang out with your parents, but with Raven..." Percy adds.

"What would happen if they were to catch either of you?" Annabeth ask.

"Well they'd try to 'rip [us] molecule by molecule'." Danny said making his best Dad impression. The room cracks up with laughter, I reached out and put my hand on the wall only to fall through and hit the floor on the other side. I could hear the explode into laughter, when I walked back in some had fallen to the floor clenching their stomachs. My cheeks flood red with embarrassment but I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I've sank half way through the floor, walked through a vending machine, and fallen to the floor trying to place my hand on Sam's chair, but I don't think I've do anything as funny as that!" Danny says between fits of laughter, placing is hand on my shoulder.

"Now about getting back to our dimension because you're happy here?" I glance down at the floor.

"I know someone who might know a thing or two about traveling dimensions."

"We can take to Spector Speeder!" adds Tucker.

"You and I can fly." Danny says floating in the air.

"Um all try."

"And I'll drive." Sam says placing her hands on her hips.

"It's settled then to the lab!" Danny exclaims.

"Wait where are we going?" Percy ask.

"A good friend of mine the Master of Time."

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I've been really super caught in my school work trying to prepare for the Algebra EOC's that I'm glad I passed. Like my avatar, drew it myself. So sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment.**


End file.
